mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skipper733
New talk! The old talk has been archived.-- 02:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can you put me in your symbiosis module i need 50 grey brick 20 click per day if you want until 50 grey brick i will leave a message and you can let me from the symbiosis module im verrell123 -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ah yes verrel... Sure the guy on it right now isn't active any more, so you can stay on as long as nobody else asks :).-- 02:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok Thank i wanna a long tome i will call you if i don't want in your symbiosis ok 20 click per day for you-- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :okay great!-- 02:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) can you help me hey skip how to make signature like you -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 03:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) can you help me ?? i need totemic snake and turtle can you click my dino bone gallery modules -- 08:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Um I think When you put your sig code into the custom sig box you need to replace the User = Verrell123 |User_box = Lightblue |User_color = black |Border_color = blue |Talk_color = black |Talk_box = lightblue |Talk_text = Talk |Contribs_color = black |Contribs_box = lightblue |Contribs_text = Contribs |Extra_color = black |Extra_box = lightblue |Extra_text = Join our [[User:Verrell123/Agent's Clan|Agent's Clan and Buy Something in The Robots Item Store }} 00:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm doing good! making more main space edits and improved my store a lot! BTW what did you mean by you left me something? see you later-- 05:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) he sent you a present on mln. -- 08:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yep hope you like it.-- 16:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) oh Thanks you are great!!!!!!!!!!!! on my program MLN is not working it says that the server is down. So I when on my brothers program and It works so I'm on right now!! thanks again BTW when are you going to leave?-- 17:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well probably when school starts but i'll come hen i can.-- 17:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sure that would be great Where would I keep track of the trades? -- 17:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : On the shops page at the bottom is a list of completed trades all you have to do is add people or points.-- 17:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK makes sense. Just the new stuff or old stuff too? -- 17:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :both if possible ;) thanks you pay will be in the mail soon.-- 17:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::befriend me first of course.-- 17:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The New Terrific Trades what do you think of Terrific Trades?-- 17:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well i think its a pretty darn classy shop! good job.-- 17:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Mod Matrix (font). What do you think of BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods? :rising in glory my friend it is truly an well made store goo job.-- 18:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! For my signature it is User:BobaFett2/sig2. -- 18:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :great hang on i messed up i'm starting over.-- 18:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) k' Thanks! 18:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) hey im new and i am in desperate need of 15 of the rough gems can anyone help? im rockerblitz55 22:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :ummm... sorry i can't help...-- 01:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) bye I don't think you know but i have left the wiki. bye!-- 18:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :ohhh... right i remember you were leaving when i went inactive well merry christmas legoguy.-- 18:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you-can you fix my sig in minifig wiki (user:BobaFett2/sig2) 18:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :sure hang on i might have to change your sigs basic design its not really working because your sig is waaay different then mine (the coding).-- 18:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) sure fine by me! -- 18:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't look like mod matrix is working i need capitals correct and everything.-- 18:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Sure -- 18:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :great that will get everything working.-- 18:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :until then i'm going to use bank gothis it looks kinda secret agent.-- 18:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a TON! You Rock! -- 19:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :anytime.-- 21:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I would. 22:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :okay I'll get right on it.-- 22:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK I would like 2 valubale items 22:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :just befriend me i'll send you the jewels.-- 22:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK my user is Georgeeric999. -- 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :okay i'll approve you.-- 22:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE:muffler Yes,I'll still take it.Thanks for reminding me. : okay It will be on its way ... whats your mln?-- 16:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Robot Just wanted to let you know (not for bragging) that I FINNALY FINISHED THE ROBOT CHRONICLES GAME! :) -- 09:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! -- 00:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :awesome so did my tips work?-- 16:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Absence at MLN store Sorry for being absent lately my computer broke and I had to save up my money on a new computer. 14:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :no probs sorry about not adding your name to the working peoples.-- 16:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ? what did you mean by the message you left me on my talk page?-- 21:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : huh sorry which one?-- 16:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) on Terrific Trade-- 02:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ohhhhhh.... hang on i'll go see.-- 16:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh do you want two nebs?-- 16:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I do not want to take items you need, but if they are extra sure please-- 17:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Well thats very thoughtful and yeah i kind of do need them... sorry about that.-- 02:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Turtle can i get totemic turtle im need to make shield of resilience i give you 50 Click 16:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) But now i only need GREY BRICKS <~Cool --verrell123 Talk 09:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :awesome!-- 16:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Skipper733 You a Special Friends, with out you i can't be rank 9 (but im not rank 9 now you wanna make me rank 9)-- 06:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :...... um okay than ....... sure ....... but I won't be able to help with shields or totemics.... clicking is good though. remember i'm semy retired.-- 16:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i don't need any Shield again i already make ALL THE SHIELD!!! That's Great i only need Grey Bricks Skip so i don't need any Shield but in rank 9 any item make with Green Brick and Purple brick??? --verrell123 Talk 09:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :only the brontosaurus for the light worm.-- 16:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) im already made it but i need 31 grey brick more to make the masterpiece --verrell123 Talk 02:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) now i need 7 Grey Bricks --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' At--> 04:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Platinum barnstar just for you verrell123 Talk 12:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you!!! oh and i harvested. thanks.-- 17:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) MLN I Click your Symbiosis module 50 click please harvest it --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') At--> 04:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 now im rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 02:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) be my mln friend i am rank 3 i want some stuff from you. --Jw1709 first of all Congrats verrel!!! second who are you mr rank 3...-- 01:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ok you can add me Jw1709 --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 12:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Click Can you give me 2 click on my nebular crystal mine ???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :sure.-- 23:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) thank's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' ' 08:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC)'' Why are there hebrew letters in your signature? 23:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) i don't know you must wait until him replay this message (if you see this skip please answer Bobafett2 in his talk) [[User:verrell123|verrell123]]('talk| ')''' 23:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Visit User:BobaFett2/Flamethrower13/THE OFFICIAL AND COMPLETE MLN SUPERSTORE about my above offer. If yuo don't like it then you can always apply later. 03:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) MLN Elves trade Hi there! I wasn't sure where I had to do this, but I guess here I can post. First of all, Could you please explain me how this shop works, e.g. where I do have to order, on who's page I have to click and things like that. I'ld like to order one of each Permit, cause I'm more or less stuck on Rank 5. I can pay 60 clicks each day. Johanson (talk) 10:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :well for starters each person has a strore in which you buy from you go to the talk page of that store to order. :) but i may not be able to help i'm quite inactive right now.-- 15:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) MLN elves When you look at this message this order will maybe be dropped so..... Just in case Joeman200 wants one of each totemic animal. I tried contacting Leo but he was not active. So I will tell you if Joeman200 dropped the order. 20:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :thanks. i can't help him sadly :( I don't even have enough to make one. -- 15:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I work here? answer:no answer:very good answer:waiter Could I be paid Gypsum or clicks? My MLN user name is jelozier � Mlnuser002 (talk) 15:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :well.... hmmm.. i'll let you work for a bit and then i can see if your good to work here... the new guys are good cause their active... :)-- 15:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure that would be great! 17:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, When do I start? and how do I tell you what the costumers want? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Manager?! I do not think I could handle the idea of being manager. And retirement?! Which means that you are never to be here again?! Well I understand. Give the manager buisness to a experienced Wikia user. Besides I am just a unpaid intern! Best regards 17:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its fine vulture he gave it to me (I think) and I accepted. Of course you can still work here. 17:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :yeah vulture you were the next in line... i had to pick my most active users... thanks bobs i'm sure you'll do great!-- 23:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) do you think I would make a good admin?-- 00:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm almost rank 9! 00:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Can i have the paycheck in victory banners? Um when I asked about the letters in your sig, im pretty sure that those two last ones are lamed and yud (hebrew letters) but I may be wrong... 00:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) MLN why you always not be Online????? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 08:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) and can i join your MLN-Eleves can i have 1 muffler and i carburetor for 2 potted plants? my user is streetracer213 Streetracer he left-I run MLN-Elves now because he gave it to me-you can join if you want... yes please can i please! thanks :) No problem! yay! 1 more thing can i please have 1 muffler and 1 carburator? pretty please :)))) I can't now sorry...ask joeman. 21:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ok but is he online he usally doesnt reply... He isn't always online...nobody is always online-I just check my email a lot. oh but is he online now? Don't know I have to go now bye. 21:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ok is johnater I don't know... 22:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) i really need some items to get to rank 3 any of you guys got any rank 2 items?? ill use all my 15 clicks left for them!!! please say yes! I already said that I cannot right now. rough jewels could i get 10 of each rough jewel? mln user: jesuslover1503 16:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ahh skipper is inactive for a long period of time-- 17:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 60 clicks i will give you 60 clicks for rank 5 items user name is godzillabrick on my lego network. HI! Hey Skipper! It's me, Kohu! - Kohu Elf Have you worked for any other stores? How well do you get along with the other workers? What do you want to be? No I have not worked for any other stores. I get along well. Waiter. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 00:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I need 14 beavers, if I have asked for this already then ingore this one, I will trade 36 or more clicks. thanls My name is SneakyBrick